


Claustrophobic

by therealassistant



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Non Despair AU, also in this case they all go to hopes peak whoo!, and i wrote this at 2 am, could be saiouma if you want it to be, dont expect much, i jstu want tehm 2 b hapy plese, my Bad Attempt At Humor(tm), ouma's a little shit: the musical, this is based off a text post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: shuichi, gonta, and kokichi end up getting trapped in the art supply closet. that's pretty much it





	Claustrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a text post which I will link below and I don't know why I'm writing this at 2 am besides the fact I have no impulse control.
> 
> onto the disclaimers
> 
> i own nothing
> 
> here's the text post: https://hopecide.tumblr.com/post/168890673053/gonta-shuichi-ouma-get-trapped

"Shuichi, why did you bring Gonta here again?"

Shuichi looks down from the ladder he's halfway up to face Gonta, before looking back up towards the cans full of paint, the labels on them barely illuminated by the single light bulb in the room. "Because Angie asked me to get some supplies for her latest "masterpiece", and you're the only one I know who's able to help me carry the supplies she wants back to the art room."

"Ooohh... Gonta see now!"

Thank god, Shuichi really didn't want to take multiple trips up and down three flights of stairs with heavy paint buckets in his hands. While training with Kaito and an unwilling Maki had improved his endurance and strength, it wasn't by that much. If anything, it just left the ultimate detective exhausted all the time.

That, and Angie's warnings about how if he wasn't fast about bringing her the supplies she needed, then he would become some sort of sacrifice for her God didn't help either. 

Silence stretched on between the two students for a little while longer, occasionally broken by Shuichi moving some sort of paintbrush or whatnot out of the way, before it was suddenly broken by Gonta once again.

"Why did Shuichi bring Kokichi too?"

This time, Shuichi looks down at Gonta in confusion, his hat obscuring his vision partially this time as he spoke. "What do you mean? I didn't ask-"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Shuichi nearly jumped at the sudden voice, causing the ladder he was on to move just a bit, before forcing it to become steady once again by grabbing the shelf, his hat falling off in the process. Fortunately, it was caught before it hit the paint soaked ground.

Unfortunately, it was caught by the so called ultimate supreme leader, who twirled it on his finger as he continued speaking. "I'm supposed to be holding the door open! You know how it gets shut sometimes and it gets stuck to the point that you can't open it? I'm supposed to prevent that from happening!"

Shuichi almost groaned in annoyance as he laid his head onto the shelf next to him, barely hearing the rushed apologies Gonta gave and the teasing replies Kokichi gave. He was more worried about the hat he had dropped, which he was sure he wouldn't be able to get for another hour now that Kokichi had it.

His thoughts are suddenly cut off as the sound of a door slamming shut echos inside the small room, causing all three boys to stand at attention in silence.

This time, it's Kokichi's turn to break the silence a few minutes later with an uneasy laugh. "Ha ha ha..." A mischievous grin makes its way onto the short boy's face as he looked towards the door. "Whoops... Sorry, I guess I failed at doing my part."

"Ah, it's okay Kokichi!" Gonta takes a few steps towards the door, having to gently brush Kokichi aside as he walks by him, the small space the art supply closet provided barely able to fit his large frame already. "Gonta can just break down the door and get us out-"

"No, Gonta, you can't do that!" Gonta freezes up at Kokichi's suddenly sharp tone, while Shuichi simply watched in growing exhaustion as Kokichi placed his own hat on his head. "Gentlemen don't break down doors! Besides, are you going to put it back where it was once you're done?"

Shuichi has to bite his lip to resist the urge to yell at the short boy, instead slowly climbing down the ladder he was on. Honestly, Shuichi preferred to get out of this small room in a quite ungentlemanly manner rather than being stuck inside it for who knows how long, but he could tell from the way Gonta hesitated that Gonta wouldn't be breaking down doors anytime soon.

Shuichi rubbed his hands against his temples, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes before speaking. "Kokichi, can't you just... Pick the lock or something?"

The ultimate supreme leader hummed in thought for a moment, bouncing back to the heels of his feet before standing on his toes, a finger to his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, although years of wearing his hat could tell him that Kokichi's eyesight was cut off greatly by the bill of it. "Hmm... I don't think so. The door's lock isn't the problem, just the door itself." Suddenly, the boy's head snaps back down, tears suddenly springing into his eyes as he sniffed. "I-I mean... D-D-Do you r-really think I-I would know h-how to do s-something so evil l-like how t-t-to pick locks..?" He suddenly burst into tears, his cries so loud that Shuichi is surprised no one can hear him outside of the supply closet. "BWAAAAHH, YOU'RE SO MEEEEAAANNNN!"

Oh god, Shuichi could already feel a headache coming on. He really, really didn't want to be trapped in such a small area, especially with someone like Kokichi, and also with someone who took up nearly half the space given, like Gonta.

"Is Shuichi okay..?"

Shuichi's eyes finally opened to see Gonta's concerned face, who completely ignored Kokichi's bawling, only recently knowing that most of his tears were fake. 

Even if Shuichi wanted to say no, he resisted the urge to do so. Saying how he really felt now would probably hurt Gonta's feelings at this point somehow, and that almost made him feel like he was kicking a small puppy. He just didn't know what to say at first.

Eventually, Shuichi just settled on telling Gonta a little lie, forcing an uneasy, yet hopefully reassuring look onto his face as he spoke. "It's nothing, Gonta, I'm just a little claustrophobic..."

"Claus-tro-phobic... What does that mean?"

Before Shuichi could even reply, Kokichi suddenly jumped in between them, the tears no longer flowing down his face as he gave another devilish grin. "It means that Shuichi is afraid of Santa Claus~"

Gonta looked almost heartbroken to hear that. "Ah, I see, poor Shuichi..."

Shuichi scowled at the smaller boy's words, yet he was facing Gonta as he spoke once again. "No, it doesn't-"

Once again, he's interrupted by Kokichi, who waves his fingers in front of the raven haired boy's face, as if he was casting a magic spell. "Ho ho ho!"

Before Shuichi could react, Gonta suddenly wraps his arms around Shuichi in some sort of bear hug, picking him up and carrying him away from Kokichi as he yelled in panic. "Stop it, Kokichi! You're scaring Shuichi!"

Once again, Kokichi looked as if he was about to cry, sniffing as he looked sadly at the two. "I-I'm sorry, Gonta, I didn't mean to scare Shuichi like that... I won't do it again, I swear..."

Bullshit, Shuichi could tell just by Kokichi's eyes alone that he was having the time of his life, and that he was most certainly going to pull a stunt like this again in the near future.

Still, he was grateful as Gonta's arms slowly loosened from around his upper body, before he was gently dropped onto the paint stained ground. "Well... As long as Kokichi says he's sorry and he won't do it again... Then I guess it's fine."

The next hour is spent with the three of them looking around the art supply room to somehow occupy themselves until someone found them, examining paint brushes (which Kokichi would use to throw at the light-bulb until Shuichi told him to stop), or various paints (with Shuichi having to once again step in before Kokichi convinced Gonta to taste some paint. Twice).

"Auuugh, Shuuuiiichiiiii..! Gooooontaaaaa..! I'm booooored!" Even with Shuichi's hat on his head, he could still see all of Kokichi's, as mentioned before, quite bored looking face. "There's nothing to do here..!"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes from his spot on the ladder, slowly setting the tube of paint in his hand back onto the shelf as he replied. "Well, maybe if someone actually did what they said they were going to do and kept the door open, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Hmm... Wow, I guess you're right. Gonta should have kept the door open like he was supposed to!"

Gonta looked up from the tiny paintbrush in his hand, which looked quite ridiculous now that Shuichi thought about it, once he heard Kokichi's words. "Gonta was supposed to hold the door? But Kokichi said that-"

"Alright, alright, let's not talk about that." Shuichi stepped in before anyone else could speak, almost sensing the trouble that conversation would lead to. "Let's just... Play a game, like I Spy."

"Oh, oh!" Kokichi waved his hand in the air, nearly jumping up and down so fast that Shuichi was surprised that his hat didn't fall off. "I'll go first! I spy with my little eye somethiiiiiing..." His eyes darted around the room for a moment. "... Dark."

"... Uhm..." Gonta crossed his arms in thought, looking down at the ground as he spoke. "Gonta not think that's how I Spy works... But Gonta will still play anyway!" The gentle giant looked around the room, before finally looking back towards Kokichi. "Does Kokichi mean this room?"

"Nope!"

"How about... The paint?"

"Nuh uh!"

"A paintbrush?"

"Nishi nishi, wrong again~"

At this point, Shuichi was actually drawn into the game as well, glancing around the room as Gonta gave each of his guesses. Nearly everything in this room was dark, given the dim lighting, yet as Gonta gave more and more items inside the room, the less Shuichi suspected that the answer would be that simple.

"Hm... Gonta give up then. What is it that Kokichi sees?"

Kokichi gave an almost maniacal laugh as he looked up at Gonta, spreading his arms so wide that it nearly slapped Shuichi in the face. It was almost like watching a kitten attack a lion and somehow win. "Really? Are you sure? Once I give you the answer, there's no going back!"

Gonta quickly nodded his head, hands bunched into fists as he leaned forward, as if he could somehow hear Kokichi better that way. "Yes, Gonta is very sure!"

"Nishi nishi... Alright then, drum-roll please?" The silence stretched on for a few seconds, before Kokichi turned and glared at Shuichi, an annoyed "ahem" leaving the supreme leader's mouth.

Shuichi rolled his eyes in annoyance, yet he began to pound the shelf besides him gently with his hands, giving a pathetic drum-roll sound. Regardless, Kokichi seemed satisfied, a smile returning to his face as he turned to Gonta once again. "You better sit down, because this is a real shocker! The answer iiiiiiisss-!"

He was suddenly cut off at the sound of a door opening, all three of the boy's freezing up once again before turning towards the door to see Kirumi Tojo illuminated by the hallway's bright light. 

The ultimate maid didn't seem phased to see three of her classmate's being stuck in the art supply closet, a thoughtful hum leaving her mouth as she mumbled. "Ah, I thought I heard someone in here. So it wasn't my imagination..."

All three boys blinked up at her in shock for a moment, before they almost rushed towards her, causing the ultimate maid to take a step back from the door.

"How did Kirumi get the door unstuck?"

"Stuck?" Kirumi seemed at a lost for words at Gonta's question, raising a gloved hand to her mouth as she spoke. "This door wasn't stuck. If anything, it's brand new. I would be surprised if it did get stuck this early on..."

As Kirumi's words slowly seemed to sink in, both Gonta and Shuichi turned to Kokichi, who stared up at the two innocently as he once again rocked back and forth on his feet. "Nishi nishi... Did I lie about the door being stuck?" He took the hat off his head as he continued speaking, a teasing glint appearing in his eye as he continued speaking. "Well, it's not like either of you checked. I'm not surprised Gonta fell for it, but I'm kind of disappointed in you, Shuichi." He then tossed the hat towards the detective, who caught it easily, ignoring the hateful glare that was slowly growing in the detective's eyes. "Oh, by the way. What I saw was Shuichi. Get it? Because he's always wearing dark colors?"

Shuichi was half tempted to throw the hat back towards Kokichi as the short boy dissolved into a small giggle bit at his own joke, yet stopped himself at the last second once he realized that Kokichi would just catch it, and then Shuichi would probably never get it back.

Instead, the detective simply stomps towards a set of stairs leading to the exit of the main building as he places his hat on his head. 

If Angie was going to make him some sort of sacrifice to her God because he didn't bring her art supplies, so be it. He may as well go take a nap in his dorm room first so he would be a well rested sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than what I usually write but. meh. it's 3 am now and I'm tired
> 
> ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE GSHLGIUHS I HOPE YALL HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!
> 
> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! have a nice day/afternoon/evening everyone!


End file.
